peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 June 2000 (Radio Eins)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *Radio Eins (Nr 134) ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-06-08 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) *JP has got confused about the number of the show by a combination of recent events. He did in fact miss a week due to his house flood, which he apologised for, though it does look like Radio Eins had missed a broadcast in April, so they had a show in hand anyway. In any case, JP got the number out by 4! Tracklisting *''JP - 'Welcome to Peel 138. Well at least I think it is...' *Sofa Surfers: Beans And Rice (remixed by Mad Professor) (album - Constructions: Sofa Surfers Remixed And Dubbed) Klein KL 024 *''and I say this is Peel 138 but i'm not absolutely certain about it, this is largely because of the live one we did from Potsdam a few weeks ago, and the fact that I missed one last week because our house was flooded.' *Advertising The Invisible: Steel Plated Fox Hunt (12" - Making Heads Turn) Marble Bar MAR12008 *Optiganally Yours: I'm Bad At Sports (album - Presents: Exclusively Talentmaker!) Absolutely Kosher AK010 *Mark Tyler: Dropped (In It) (12" - The City / Dropped (In It)) No Entry ENTRY 03 *''tape cuts out'' *VKTMS: Hard-Case (EP - Midget) Emergency Room *Avrocar: Display (LP – Cinematography) Earworm *Sonic Youth: Side2Side (LP - NYC Ghosts & Flowers) Geffen *Larry Marshall / King Tubby: Thelma Dub (LP - I Admire You in Dub) Motion *Wallpaper: Ghost Town (LP - Honing The Spectacular) Blackbean And Placenta *Upholsterers: Apple Of My Eye (7" EP - Makers Of High Grade Suites) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Czars: Get Used To It (LP - Before...But Longer) Bella Union *Mad Max: Commotion (12" - Lypsia) unGleich *Duane Eddy: Kommotion (5xCD - Twangin' From Phoenix To L.A.) Bear Family *Inter: National Paranoia (CD - Got My Nine) Yoshiko *Sol Hoopii: I Like You (v/a CD - Rough Guide To The Music Of Hawaii) World Music Network *Cuban Boys: Theme From Prim & Proper (7" - Flossie's Alarming Clock) white label *String Builder: Lake View (7") Grimsey *Element: Tiny Little Factories (unknown release) *Patric Catani: Cows (2xLP - Hitler2000) Digital Hardcore *Bright: Plymouth Rock (v/a CD - Darla 100) Darla *Agent Cooper: unknown (EP - Raw Breaks Vol. 1) LL *Beenie Man: Be Quiet (7") Shocking Vibes *Cowcube: Colakid (CDR demo) *Sonny Chillingworth: Moana Chimes/Pa'ahana (v/a CD - Rough Guide To The Music of Hawaii) Rough Guide *Stan Kenton And His Orchestra: Do Nothin' 'Till You Hear From Me *Trembling Blue Stars: Where Norfolk Meets Lincolnshire (CD - She Just Couldn't Stay) Shinkansen *Sofa Surfers: Sweat (Album: Constructions: Sofa Surfers Remixed And Dubbed) (Klein) *Spraydog: Cupid On A Dolphin Mosaic (CD - Lintered) Ferric Mordant *Billy Bragg & Wilco: Stetson Kennedy (LP - Mermaid Avenue Vol. 2) Elektra File ;Name *08 Radio Eins 06 01 00 06 08 John Peel 1 * ;Length *1:33:26 (from 1:23:33) tape starts with 01 June 2000 (Radio Eins) ;Other * *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * * Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Radio Eins